


I've fallen...

by papilisaurus



Series: Peppa Pig [1]
Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/M, High School Drama, Jealousy, Love, Love Traingle, Peppa Pig - Freeform, University Drama, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papilisaurus/pseuds/papilisaurus
Summary: Peppa and Suzie fell apart, but life went on. They grew up, and pursued their dreams. But Peppa had a dream she wouldn't tell anyone, a dream that seemed almost impossible. Was she going to try and pursue it, or let Suzie take her dream?
Relationships: Peppa x Alexander (Peppa Pig), Peppa x Danny (Peppa Pig), Suzie x Danny (Peppa Pig), Zoe x Pedro (Peppa Pig)
Series: Peppa Pig [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I've fallen...

She stood frozen, watching his brown hairy arms stroke someone else’s arm. Only being two metres away, she wanted to scream. Or even to cry. She wanted to stop them, for reasons unknown to her. Her heart pounded loudly as she saw them kiss. Jealousy and sadness filled her heart, it was too late. People around her began laughing at her. The laughing grew louder and louder, making her drop to the ground covering her pink face- which was now red. 

She woke. Cold sweat covered her temples, and she quickly rushed out of bed. The night surrounded her. “What was that dream?” Peppa thought to herself as she splashed water on her face from the bathroom sink. She had always been close to Danny, but she’s never felt jealous about him kissing another. Perhaps it was because he was kissing Suzie, ever since her and Peppa fell out, Peppa was always a little on edge. 

Just before Peppa finished high school, Suzie hurt her badly. For reasons unknown to Peppa, her best friend went behind her back and stabbed her. The knife of betrayal was so deep, that Peppa and Suzie’s friendship ended. A friendship which started when they were merely piglet and lamb. 

Peppa is now at university, trying to put her past behind her. Most her friends went to the same university, or ended up working in Animal Town, so she still was close to a large portion of them. She decided to study History, while her closest friend (Danny) decided to study economics as well as play for the university football team. Peppa supported him by attending most his matches and cheering a little louder than all.

When Peppa and Suzie broke their friendship, Peppa became close friends with the zebra Zoe. Their friendship wasn’t the same as it was with Suzie, but it was enough for Peppa to feel happy. What Suzie did was too much for Peppa, she hated even thinking about it. 

After splashing her face with water, she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked into her deep brown eyes. Still unsure what the dream meant; she went back to sleep. “Tomorrow is going to be a better day,” she thought as she drifted away. 

-  
-

A loud alarm startled Peppa. She suddenly rose, to see that it was morning. After a moment, she dressed into a red shirt and brown trousers. She had enough of her red dress, even though she still had a few. Mummy Pig was upset to hear that Peppa stopped wearing dresses, but after months of trying to convince Peppa, she accepted it. Peppa rarely wore a red dress, it was only for family gatherings of special occasions. 

She checked her calendar after she got dressed. Today was Danny’s game, the most important one of the year. It would determine whether his team moved up in the leagues, and if he won then he would also get an award. Danny desperately wanted to win, and Peppa knew this so she planned a surprise party after the game. All the players knew about this, apart from Danny. It was an easy win; Animal University had the best team in the league. 

Peppa received a text from Pedro, “Hey Pepps. Just wanted to check, the party is still on tonight after the game?”  
Peppa smiled and replied, “Yeah, it’s on. Just don’t let Danny know lmao.”  
She put her phone in her pocket and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She enjoyed throwing surprise parties for friends, mainly for Danny. It allowed her to show her friends how much she appreciated them, how much she adored them. 

Pedro and her new best friend Zoe were dating. While at first Peppa and Pedro found it hard to get along due to his lazy nature, when he began acting like an adult, they became friends. Peppa wasn’t sure what Zoe saw in Pedro, but she was happy for them. From Peppa’s perspective, they looked like a happy couple. 

Peppa began eating breakfast as she scrolled through AnimalGram on her phone. After a few seconds of scrolling, she found a picture Danny had posted of him working out. Peppa gave him an instant like, then scrolled down again. Then she found a picture of Suzie and Danny. The caption read, “My favourite boy is my favourite restaurant.” Peppa almost choked on her cereal.  
“They went out together?” Peppa thought, with anger pulsing through her veins. After a moment of staring and analysing the photo, she got worried that they might be closer than friends.  
“Surely… Danny wouldn’t… Right?” She kept thinking. Danny never told her he went out yesterday, only that he’d text her later. 

As she finished her cereal, she decided she would ask Danny about it at the party tonight. They were close friends, almost best friends, surely Danny wouldn’t lie to her… Or hide things from her. She couldn’t understand how Danny could be friends with Suzie after what she did to Peppa. 

-  
-

The stadium was large, it could seat maybe two thousand people. As she entered and took her seat next to Pedro and Zoe, she wondered where all these people came from. She saw Camels, Rhinos and even Llamas. Animals that she never thought she would see in Animal Town. Although it was named Animal Town, it was large enough to be called Animal City. 

Pedro and Zoe had ordered veggie hotdogs and began eating them as they all waited for the game to start. Peppa had ordered popcorn as it reminded her of movie nights she had as a kid with her friends. Before life became complicated.  
“Do you think Danny suspects the party?” Zoe asked Peppa, while munching on her veggie hotdog.  
“Nah he don’t suspect nothing,” Pedro intersected with a mouth full of food. Zoe sighed.  
“I hope he doesn’t know,” Peppa said to Zoe.

“But if he does, he better act excited,” Zoe exclaimed, with a smile on her black lips, “what are you going to wear?”  
“Oh… Probably this,” Peppa answered after a moment’s hesitation.  
“Or maybe something fancy,” Zoe winked.  
“Oh look here they come,” Pedro cut the conversation off, pointing towards the football teams appearing. 

Danny had a purple and white uniform with the number “7” on his back. Peppa smiled as they appeared. They were going to be playing against the University of Savanna. The Savanna team colours were red and yellow, and the majority of the players were African animals, while Danny’s team was mostly grassland animals, such as horses or Pronghorns. 

-  
-

After the match, everyone cheered. Everyone was excited. Danny’s team had won. Peppa was overjoyed. She cheered alongside the people around her. 

She quickly ran down the stairs to congratulate Danny for winning. Peppa was so proud of him, he was training for months for this game. And he finally had won. 

As she ran down, something stopped her from going up to Danny. Someone made it there before her. Someone who had pure white hair, someone who had soft delicate skin. Whose crystal blue eyes would capture anyone’s soul, like a Siren. 

Suzie.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my actual first writing in years. Lmao I've been meaning to write this stupid story for a few years now, it started as a joke and I never finished it. So I'm going to try and finish it now... 
> 
> I'm so sorry that I've written this


End file.
